Volver a Casa
by Miyiku
Summary: Toph esperaba algún mensaje, alguna señal que le indicara que sus padres la habían perdonado y le permitirían regresar a casa. Pero la respuesta que obtuvo no fué nada que ella hubiese esperado.


**Advertencia: No me culpen si esto apesta. Escribí la primera mitad hace como un mes y se me secó el cerebro para continuarlo. Hoy a las 7 am por fin México obtuvo una medalla de oro en los juegos Olímpicos, y yo sé que nada que ver, pero me senté aquí y comencé a escribir el resto sin detenerme, así que si tiene errores, lo lamento mucho por que lo publiqué sin editarlo (Además que se me hizo tardísimo para ir a la escuela, pero no quería irme sin publicarlo). **

**En fin, por favor, déjenme sus comentarios, entenderé que sean rudos, puesto que no creo que éste tenga la calidad de mis trabajos anteriores.**

* * *

**La persona que desea abandonar**

**el lugar donde vive no es feliz.**

_**-Milán Kundera**_

A pesar de lo curioso que podría sonar, Toph estaba realmente feliz y esperanzada cuando escuchó el revoloteo de un ave de rapiña sobre su cabeza. Como si fuese una niña pequeña salió a los jardines de la tienda de té de Iroh (donde aún se hospedaba junto con sus amigos, algunas semanas después del final de la Guerra) y comenzó a saltar agitando los brazos al cielo, intentando rozar con sus pequeñas manitas las alas del ave.

Al ver semejante reacción (impropia de su compañera), Aang y el resto de sus amigos salieron también a los jardines para ver qué era lo que emocionaba tanto a la niña, quien solamente detuvo sus saltos cuando la voz de Sokka la sobresaltó.

-_¡Hawky!_- Y tan pronto como exclamó esas palabras, el joven guerrero imitó a su compañera saltando y agitando los brazos, intentando hacer bajar al ave.

Cuando por fin pudieron recuperar al halcón mensajero (y después de que Sokka reclamara ávidamente el que lo hayan apartado de su lado) Toph, nerviosa y emocionada retiró el mensaje que se alojaba en el estuche sujeto al ave, cuidadosamente sellado con un símbolo de cera perteneciente a su reino natal.

-_Toph, ¿quieres que te lo lea?_- preguntó ansiosamente Katara, siendo la única que tenía sospechas sobre el significado de la carta en manos de la pequeña maestra Tierra.

-_Yo… no lo sé… Quisiera esperar, Katara_- Y diciendo esto, y pasado el furor anterior, la pequeña se dirigió hacia su habitación para no volver a salir en el resto del día.

Mientras tanto, Katara ponía al tanto de la situación a sus amigos, explicándoles cómo es que Toph había admitido extrañar a su familia y como (furtivamente) habían tomado prestado al halcón para enviar una carta a la casa de los Bei Fong, explicando los sentimientos más celosamente guardados por la maestra Tierra. Preocupados por el hermetismo de su amiga, el grupo hizo varios intentos para hacerla salir (primero por las buenas, después por las malas, como cuando Sokka intentó provocarla diciéndole lo linda, frágil y femenina que se veía jugando en los jardines con Hawky, o cuando Aang levantó el suelo de la habitación de Toph con Tierra Control… ambos intentos repelidos con un increíble mutismo por parte de la aludida)

En cuanto Toph se encerró en su habitación, sujetando firmemente el frágil trozo de pergamino, todos sus pensamientos, miedos y esperanzas fluyeron en su cabeza justo en la misma forma que cuando estaba colgada de un dirigible de guerra solamente sujetándose de los dedos de su amigo; a miles de metros de distancia de tierra firme y rodeada de maestros Fuego. Sentía el sudor goteando por su frente, su corazón palpitando con fuerza y un mareo ensordecedor le revolvía las entrañas. Ahí, entre sus pequeñas manos, estaba la respuesta de sus padres, de su puño y letra.

Podía recordar con claridad la noche en que le pidió a Katara su ayuda para expresar (y escribir) todo lo que ella necesitaba comunicar a sus padres. Eran realmente pocas líneas; sobre cómo ella pensaba en ellos, como los extrañaba, y lo mucho que lamentaba haberlos lastimado al huir de esa manera. Recordó como su amiga le sugirió que ella misma firmara la carta, y lo tonta que se sintió cuando, al reclamarle que ella no sabía escribir, Katara simplemente cubrió la mano de la maestra Tierra con tinta y la colocó suavemente sobre una esquina del pergamino. Esa era _su_ firma… _su_ impresión… _su persona_ misma plasmada en una pequeña manita de tinta negra.

Por la noche, temblando de miedo y de emoción, sujetó el pergamino contra su pecho mientras dormía, sumida en un sueño intranquilo en el que escuchaba las voces de sus padres turnándose entre rechazarla de su hogar o admitirla en él.

A la mañana siguiente era difícil decir que era Toph la que estaba sentada a la mesa, absorta en sus propios pensamientos cuando el resto de sus amigos entraron en la habitación a tomar el desayuno. Aún con el pergamino sellado y cuidadosamente puesto a un lado de la mesa, la chica meditaba con las manos puestas en su tazón de comida, el cual parecía haberse servido hacía horas y sin embargo permanecía completamente lleno.

-_Por favor… Katara…_- Fueron las primeras palabras que pronunció la chica desde el día anterior. Tomó el pergamino y lo puso frente a sí misma, esperando que su amiga lo tomara.

Mientras el resto de sus compañeros de viaje tomaban asiento junto a la joven maestra Tierra, Katara, quien se quedó de pie, desenvolvió cuidadosamente el pergamino y suspiró.

Nada.

No había absolutamente nada escrito en el pergamino. Simplemente un sello dorado con un jabalí alado. La joven maestra Agua mencionó eso y al escucharla Toph hundió su rostro entre sus manos.

-_Pero… ¿Qué significa, Toph?_- El Avatar fue el primero en reaccionar.

-_Nada. Es un sello de "Recibido"… significa que han leído mi carta… y que no tienen nada que decir al respecto._- Sus amigos se acercaron a ella, sin saber que decir, pero buscando alguna forma de animarla mientras ella permanecía con el rostro perdido entre sus manos sin producir el más leve sonido.

* * *

En los días subsecuentes nadie osó tocar el tema frente a Toph, quien aunque se mostraba conversadora y animada como cualquier otro día, en los momentos en que se hallaba a solas podía vérsele meditabunda y seria. No fue hasta pasadas un par de semanas que empezaron a notar el poco apetito de Toph, que comenzaba a hacer mella en sus antes redondeadas facciones, único signo visible de la depresión por la que pasaba la hija de los Bei Fong.

Con ésta preocupación en mente, los amigos de la maestra Tierra hicieron un consenso sobre quien sería el "afortunado" que hablaría directamente con Toph y la convencería de comer algo y levantar su ánimo lo suficiente. Y siendo que Sokka era el miembro del grupo que más tiempo había pasado con Toph desde que ésta se fugó de su casa, acordaron que era la persona con la que más en confianza se sentiría (y que tendría menos riesgo de morir en manos de la maestra Tierra si el plan llegara a fallar)

-_¿Toph?_- comenzó con voz titubeante el joven guerrero sentándose a la mesa donde su amiga permanecía sin tocar sus alimentos desde hacía buen rato. La chica, después de sobresaltarse (cosa rarísima en ella, que siempre estaba alerta y atenta a su alrededor) sonrió de una manera tan fingida y seca que casi hirió al joven del Polo Sur.

-_¿Si, Sokka?_

-_Ehh… Toph… ¿Vas a terminarte eso?_- Sokka esperaba que uno de sus usualmente graciosos comentarios aligerara la situación, pero lo único que logró fue un amplio silencio seguido por el inexpresivo gesto de Toph que entregaba su tazón de comida en la dirección en la que escuchaba la voz de Sokka. -_¿Sabes?... En realidad no tengo tanta hambre_- Se excusó y colocó los alimentos a un lado de la mesa. –_Está bien. Iré directo al grano. Estamos preocupados por ti Toph. No has comido, casi no duermes, casi no hablas y lo más preocupante de todo: no has golpeado a nadie ni fanfarroneado en los últimos días. Incluso comencé a pensar en que era una señal del fin del mundo _- De nuevo el intento de humor no dio resultado, pues Toph simplemente ocultó su rostro entre su cabello y se limitó a quedarse ahí, escuchando cualquier cosa que quisiera decirle su amigo.

-_¡Vamos Toph! ¡Despierta!_- Dijo Sokka en un arrebato de desesperación. -_¡No puede ser tan malo! Sé que tienes problemas con tus padres, pero pensé que eso había quedado atrás. ¿Qué más da que no hayan contestado? Ellos son los que pierden… Los ciegos son ellos que no pue…_-

-_¡CÁLLATE! ¡Tú no sabes! ¡No entiendes!..._- El súbito despliegue de furia dejó a Sokka a mitad de frase encogido en su asiento, observando como el rostro de su amiga se crispaba en una mueca híbrida entre el dolor y la rabia. – _Para ti es fácil decirlo… Tu padre te ama y te admira. Y sobre todo, reconoce tu valor. Mi padre… papá me encerró, me prohibió salir, vivir…_-

-_¿Entonces por qué te preocupa tanto lo que haga o no haga? Fue el quien provocó que te fueras de tu casa, fueron tus padres quienes intentaron forzarte a vivir a su manera. Ya te disculpaste, ya hiciste lo que_ tú_ podías hacer…_-

-_¡No he hecho nada! Simplemente huí como una cobarde en lugar de enfrentarlos cara a cara…_

-_¿Que no los enfrentaste? Yo te vi pararte ahí enfrente de tus padres y decirles quién eras y qué era lo que querías hacer y ellos no lo aceptaron. No sé por qué quieres volver ahí… ¿Por qué quedarte con gente que no te aprecia?_

-_¡Por que son mis padres! Por que… por que los amo…_- La chica no pudo más y se recostó sobre la mesa, ocultando su rostro con los brazos. –_La carta decía eso… decía que yo estaba arrepentida de haberlos hecho sufrir cuando me fui, que los extrañaba, y que esperaba que estuvieran bien. Estábamos en medio de una guerra y no tenía idea si ellos habían sido capturados, torturados, o… o… … Sólo quería que me perdonaran. Les prometí que terminando la guerra iría a visitarlos, que comprendía si ellos estaban enfadados conmigo, y que si llegaban a perdonarme y a aceptarme de nuevo como su hija, que me dieran alguna señal… algo… No fui antes por que esperaba a que regresara Hawky con algún mensaje de ellos… pero…_-

-_Ohh… Toph… No sabía…_- Dijo por fin Sokka rompiendo el monólogo de su amiga. Abrió la boca para añadir algo más pero simplemente no tenía palabras. Colocó una mano sobre la espalda de Toph, acariciándola suavemente en un gesto de comprensión y solidaridad, mientras dejaba que ésta descargara sus sentimientos.

Después de unos momentos la pequeña comenzó a tranquilizarse y por fin dejó ver su rostro, que aunque no había derramado una sola lágrima, parecía mirar a Sokka con incertidumbre e inseguridad.

-_Oye… ¿aún quieres ir a verlos?_- Preguntó Sokka sin dejar de acariciar la espalda de Toph

-_Pero… No me dijeron nada en su carta… No me quieren ver…_

-_Les pediste una señal ¿no?... Podemos ir y si no está la señal que pediste, nos retiramos._- La idea de Sokka le pareció sensata a la maestra Tierra, quien asintió ligeramente. -_Vamos todos juntos Toph, no te dejaríamos pasar por esto sola…_- el guerrero del sur abrazó a su amiga y la mantuvo tan cerca de sí como le era posible. Durante un instante ambos permanecieron así, compartiendo el momento, hasta que fue interrumpido por un puñetazo lanzado directamente al costado de Sokka. -_¡Auch! ¡Oye…! _–El chico se sorprendió al ver una ligera sonrisa en el rostro de Toph. – _Eso fue mucho más débil que de costumbre… _

-_Tengo hambre…_- Dijo ella al separarse del abrazo de su amigo y comenzó a buscar a tientas el tazón que había dejado intacto hacía mucho rato. Sokka estaba feliz y agradecido de que su amiga se sintiera mejor, y tomó sus manos impidiendo que siguieran buscando en la mesa.

-_Eso debe estar ya muy frío… te cocinaré algo_- dijo levantándose de su lugar y caminó sonriente hacia la cocina del buen Iroh.

* * *

Hacía ya casi un año desde la última vez que el enorme bisonte cruzó volando los cielos de Gaoling. El Avatar, los herederos de la Tribu Agua del Sur y el mismísimo Señor del Fuego se encontraban sobre la montura del animal, acompañando a la más joven del grupo hacia su antiguo hogar. A pesar de lo tenso de la situación, el momento era alegre y relajado, ya que el viajar todos juntos les confería un aire de familia que _casi_ nada podía reemplazar. Durante el vuelo, Toph los mantuvo al tanto de su intención de volver a ver a sus padres y confirmó lo que Katara les había contado acerca de la carta.

-_Y… ¿Cuál fue la señal que le pediste a tus padres?_- preguntó Zuko, recostado perezosamente en uno de los bordes de la montura. Había dejado sus ropajes reales y vestía simplemente un elegante traje al estilo Reino Tierra.

-_Una campana…_

-_¿Una campana?_- preguntaron al unísono el resto de sus amigos, rebosantes de curiosidad.

-_Si. Si ellos no quieren recibirme en su casa, está bien, lo entenderé._- Dijo Toph, haciendo una breve pausa para tragarse el nudo que comenzaba a formarse en su garganta. – _Si llego a la entrada de mi casa, y escucho una campana, será como si me invitaran a pasar. En caso contrario, daré media vuelta y regresaré con ustedes. _

Katara rodeó con sus brazos a su amiga, quien trataba de permanecer serena, pero los nervios la traicionaban y provocaban que su voz se quebrara al querer hablar. Aún así, su mirada decidida y firme no había caído presa del llanto.

Decidieron aterrizar a pocos kilómetros de la casa Bei Fong, para dejar que Toph caminara el resto del sendero hacia su casa. La familiaridad del terreno casi hizo sollozar a la maestra Tierra, quien daba cada paso como si fuera el último. Después de un rato, llegaron a la gigantesca puerta de madera, coronada por el inconfundible jabalí volador que representaba el apellido de la pequeña. Toph colocó sus manos sobre la puerta, sintiendo con sus dedos la dureza del roble y los goznes de metal de la barrera que la separaba de sus padres. Sus amigos, reunidos detrás de ella, permanecieron en silencio mientras la chica contenía la respiración ante la imponente muralla. No había una sola corriente de aire, y el único sonido era el aleteo de alguna avecilla que pasaba a varios metros de ellos.

-_Chicos… ¿Ven alguna campana?..._- Preguntó con voz temblorosa Toph, esperando que la falta de viento hubiese inmovilizado alguna hipotética campana que hubiesen colocado sus padres como señal de bienvenida.

-_No Toph, no hay nada._- dijo con voz queda Sokka, mientras él y sus acompañantes se acercaban más a la chica.

Con la tristeza reflejada en su rostro, Toph recargó su cabeza sobre la placa de roble en un gesto de derrota.

-_Vámonos…_-

* * *

El grupo dio media vuelta y envueltos en un triste silencio comenzaron su caminata hacia Appa, quien esperaba por ellos en una colina cercana. Se habían alejado pocos metros de la mansión Bei Fong cuando un débil tintineo resonó en los agudos oídos de Toph. "_Debo estar imaginando cosas_" pensó para sí misma la chica mientras seguía avanzando escoltada por sus amigos. Un par de metros más adelante el débil tintineo se repitió y ésta vez la maestra Tierra no pudo contenerse mas y dando media vuelta arrancó a correr en dirección a su casa.

-_¡Oye!_

-_¡¿Toph?!_

-_¡Espera!_

Sus amigos corrieron tras ella mientras Toph arremetía contra las puertas de madera. De un empujón doblegó los goznes y con un ruido seco las puertas se abrieron. Sus amigos la alcanzaron unos segundos después, penetrando en los jardines de la mansión. Un sepulcral silencio invadió los enormes jardines, y lo único que podía sentir Toph bajo sus pies eran las lejanas vibraciones del pequeño y lejano arrollo que cruzaba por su casa.

-_Creí… creí escuchar una campana…_- Dijo con la voz quebrada. –_ De verdad creí…_- Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por el pálido rostro de Toph y sus sollozos llenaron el frágil silencio.

-_Ohhh Toph…_- Dijo Sokka colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la chica, con un tono de _¿sorpresa?_ en su voz. Katara ahogó un suspiro y Aang y Zuko simplemente se quedaron en silencio.

-_Vámonos chicos. Lamento hacerlos venir hasta aquí por nada_- Toph se dio la vuelta pero Sokka la sujetó firmemente por el brazo.

-_Aang…_- Dijo el chico de ojos azules mientras la confusión comenzaba a invadir a la Bandida Ciega.

-_¿Qué pasa? ¿Aang? ¿Sokka?... ¿Qué pasa?_- Intentó soltarse del agarre de Sokka, pero éste no se lo permitió.

De pronto, percibió los ligerísimos pasos de Aang mientras éste hacía uso de su Aire control. Sintió la refrescante brisa de produjo su amigo y sus oídos se invadieron de un sonido titilante que aumentaba en intensidad y _cantidad_ con el paso de la brisa lanzada por el Avatar.

Eran _campanas_. Cientos… Miles… Millones de campanas. De cada una de las ramas de los árboles, de cada esquina de las paredes, de cada centímetro de las tejas de la mansión colgaban miles y miles de campanas; de estaño, de plata, de cristal; de todos tamaños y sonidos. Aang seguía controlando el aire haciendo tintinear cada una de las campanas colgadas por toda la casa Bei Fong.

-_Pero… _- La incredulidad había dejado paralizada a la maestra Tierra mientras nuevas oleadas de tintineos llenaban sus agudos oídos.

-_Son millones, Toph_- Dijo el Señor del Fuego, adentrándose en los terrenos de la mansión contemplando el espectáculo.

-_Te estaban esperando_- Susurró Sokka abrazando a su amiga. -_Te están esperando._

Toph se separó de su amigo, se limpió las lágrimas que por fin habían cedido ante su voluntad y caminó hacia su casa, su _hogar_, en busca de su familia, acompañada por su otra familia.

* * *

**AN: **

**Sobre el Fic: Inspirado en un cuento (a su vez, inspirado en una canción), sólo que en las versiones que menciono las señales son velas encendidas y listones amarillos respectivamente. Y sí, sé que apesta, pero bueh. Me quedé con la espinita de que no le dieron un final digno a Toph, ni en cuanto a su crush con Sokka ni en cuanto a su relación familiar. **

**Sobre las posesiones materiales e intelectuales: Ustedes saben que son una ilusión. No poseo Avatar: TLA ni ninguno de sus personajes asociados. **

**Sobre lo demás: Voy a llegar como 4 horas tarde a la escuela, lol. **


End file.
